


Musings on the Nature of Time

by AXEe



Series: Musings [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chakotay and Seven friendship, Episode Related, Episode: s07e11 Shattered, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A "Musings" special.    A J/7 take on Season Seven's "Shattered"





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had bouncing around in the ol' noggin for awhile. I'm not really sure why, I quite liked this episode, so its not like I'm trying to make it 'better'. Either way, basically instead of Chakotay doing the clip show shuffle its Seven. Also this is part of "Musings" verse. just because :=)
> 
> Enjoy :=)

******

Cargo Bay Two was usually pretty empty at 0800 on a Saturday. Usually only Seven was there regenerating, and tonight she wasn’t when Chakotay came in. In fact only two people were there, namely Icheb and Namoi, who it seemed were in the middle of doing a very large jigsaw puzzle when he came in

“Commander” Icheb stood up as he saw Chakotay

“At ease,” Chakotay told him as he hurried past “I’m just passing through”

“I apologize for the condition of the cargo bay, sir,” Icheb apologized as Chakotay quickly found the right case “I’ve been tutoring Naomi” he explained

“Seems like you found a good example” Chakotay noted, nodding towards the puzzle

“Yes, sir,” Icheb nodded “but, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell Seven,” he asked “I’m supposed to be writing a paper on transwarp propulsion”

Chakotay smiled

“Don’t worry,” he assured the boy “your secret’s safe with me, as long as you keep mine”

“Sir?” Icheb questioned

In answer, Chakotay held up the bottle in his hands

“Antarian cider,” he explained “not the replicated stuff. There’s only a few bottles left. And I’d rather Mr. Neelix not get his hands on them”

“Then you should store them with the salvaged Borg components,” Icheb advised “Neelix never inventory’s those containers. He says that they give him ‘the creeps’.”

Chakotay nodded with a chuckle

“Officer-level thinking, Icheb,” he nodded towards the case of cider “would you mind?” he asked

“Of course, sir” Icheb nodded. Giving Naomi a smile, Chakotay left with his prized bottle

******

Chakotay met Seven halfway towards Kathryn’s quarters

“You’re late” the Borg noted

“Looks like so are you” he countered with a smirk, which earned a smirk from Seven

“Yes. I am,” she agreed. She glanced at the bottle in his hands “did you see Icheb in the cargo bay?” she asked

“Yes” Chakotay answered

Seven nodded

“Did he find the puzzle?” Seven asked

Chakotay chuckled

“Yes, he and Naomi were working on it when I came in,” he explained “he asked me not to tell you that he was working on it”

Seven chuckled

“Who do you think left the puzzle for him?” she asked as they reached the doors to Kathryn’s quarters, Seven calmly punching in the entry code

Kathryn looked up from the pile of parts she was sitting amongst as they came in

“You’re late,” she noted “unfortunately so’s dinner” she gestured to the disassembled replicator

“Let me guess, you burned the roast again” Chakotay asked as Seven crouched down and examined the guts of the replicator before looking up at Chakotay with a smirk

“Why does she even try?” she wondered

Kathryn looked at her sharply before chuckling

“I’ll have you know that I’m not to blame here,” she gestured to the replicator “once, I called this thing a ‘glorified toaster’. It never forgave me”

“I was unaware that replicators were capable of holding grudges,” Seven remarked “or, that they would have cause to”

“Didn’t you know, Seven? Replicators are notoriously sensitive about their feelings” Chakotay teased

Seven merely glowered at him in reply as she tried to help Kathryn fix the replicator

“So, Seven, how’s Icheb?” Kathryn wondered as Chakotay opened the bottle of cider and poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Kathryn, knowing that Seven didn’t tolerate alcohol or synthol at all.

“Icheb is doing well” Seven answered

“Well?” Chakotay echoed “he’s becoming fine officer material,” he praised “in fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was running _Voyager_ one of these days” he added

“I doubt that Kathryn wishes to retire so soon” Seven remarked

“You’re absolutely right,” Kathryn proclaimed “all due respect to Icheb of course” she added

“Of course” Seven drawled as a tremor suddenly shook the ship, the lights dimming as red alert klaxons blared

“Janneway to bridge,” Kathryn tapped her combadge “what’s going on?”

“ _Unknown, ma’am,_ ” Harry answered “ _some kind of spatial anomaly just appeared. Astrometrics to trying to localize it_ ” he explained as the three officers swiftly left the room, heading down the corridor at a fast clip

“ _Engineering is saying that the anomaly is affecting the warp core,_ ” Harry announced “ _the core’s destabilizing_ ”

“We’d better get down there” Chakotay commented to Seven

“Understood” she nodded

“Good luck” Kathryn called out as they split up, she heading for the Bridge, and Seven and Chakotay heading for Engineering…

******

Seven grunted as another tremor rocked the ship, throwing her into Chakotay, who caught her and steadied her

“The gravimetric sheer is increasing” she realized as they stumbled into Engineering, finding chaos within as officers ran to and fro trying to figure just what the hell was going on and how to stop it

“Whatever’s going on is affecting our warp core” B’Elanna exclaimed as Seven and Chakotay hurried over

“I’ll try to strengthen the containment field” Seven explained as she hurried to a console as alarms continued to blare, while Chakotay and B’Elaana tried the same from their end

“ _Astrometics to Seven of Nine_ ” came a hail over the comm.

“Go ahead” Seven called out as she frantically worked the controls

“ _An anomaly is forming directly ahead, its emitting both tachyons and chronotons_ ”

“We’re losing containment! Everybody out!” B’Elanna ordered

“Seven! You heard her!” Chakotay grabbed her arm

“Not yet!” she yelled back, shrugging his hand off her as, outside the ship, a bolt of energy suddenly surged from the anomaly, enveloping _Voyager_ in a crackling field of energy. At that same moment a similar field surrounded the warp core, a bolt suddenly shooting out strike Seven, knocking her off her feet and causing a small explosion that sent Chakotay, B’Elanna, and dozens of other officers flying.

Wincing, B’Elanna and Chakotay got their bearings back

“Where’s Seven?” B’Elanna wondered

“Here” Chakotay quickly staggered to his feet, stumbling over to Seven, who now lay face down on the deck in a crumpled heap. Carefully turning her over, both Chakotay and B’Elanna tapped their combadges

“Torres to transporter room, lock onto Seven of Nine and beam her directly to sick bay” B’Elanna ordered as she and Chakotay stared at the shimmering field of energy surrounding Seven’s body...


	2. Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter two! Enjoy! :=)

******

Seven winced as the world came back into focus, finding The Doctor standing over her

“Welcome back” the EMH greeted as she winced and tried to get the world back in focus

“What happened?” she asked as she waved his hand away and slowly sat up. Her whole body felt…tingly was only way to describe it

“You were transported here,” The Doctor explained “your body was in a state of temporal flux”

“Temporal flux?” Seven echoed as she put the pieces together. An anomaly…a chronoketnetic surge hit the warp core…then she’d woken up here

“You had the kidneys of a six year old and the liver of an eighty year old,” The Doctor explained “fortunately I was able to create a chroniton-infused serum to bring your body back into temporal sync”

“Thank you” Seven muttered

“Of course,” The Doctor nodded “what happened anyway?” he wondered “were we attacked?”

“No…,” Seven shook her head “we encountered an anomaly of some sort,” she explained as she pushed herself upright “were any casualties?” she asked

“Not that I’m aware of,” The Doctor answered “I tried hailing the bridge, but no one answered,” he turned, frowning at the sight of Seven now standing up (she was still wobbling somewhat, but stable) “what are you doing?” the hologram demanded as she grabbed a medkit

“Leaving,” she answered “there may be injuries elsewhere in the ship. Get your mobile emitter”

“My what?” The Doctor asked

Seven blinked in confusion, but was in too much of a hurry to bother with it. Kathryn could be hurt or worse

“I’ll see you later” she said as she swiftly left sick bay

“Wait!” The Doctor called out at the doors shut behind her “you never told me who you—”

******

Entering the turbolift, Seven took a nervous breath

 _‘Kathryn is strong,’_ she told herself _‘she will adapt’_

She repeated that as she ordered the turbolift to the Bridge. Approximately halfway to the Bridge, a strange ripple suddenly surged down the interior of the ‘lift, the medkit vanishing from her hands

“Computer, what was that?” she asked

“ _Please restate question_ ” the computer responded

“Never mind,” Seven muttered as the turbolift opened onto the Bridge. Stepping out, Seven frowned in confusion. No one appeared injured; there were no obvious signs of damage. In fact, except for the dimmed lights and still flashing red alert panels nothing seemed amiss as various officers moved past her.

Reaching out, she grabbed Harry’s arm as he passed

“Harry, what’s going on?” she asked

Harry frowned at her, looking her up and down in clear confusion

“Ma’am?” he asked “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

Seven stared back in equal confusion. If this was another one of Tom’s jokes it was in incredibly bad taste. No, Tom wouldn’t be so cruel she reminded herself, his jokes were more silly than hurtful

“Security!” a familiar voice barked out as two officers swiftly surrounded Seven, phasers drawn. Turning, Seven frowned as Kathryn stepped over. But she looked different, younger, her hair swept up in that infamous bun that Tom had once called the ‘bun of steel’.

“Who are you?” Kathryn demanded “how did you aboard this ship?”

“Kathryn?” Seven asked, feeling that tendril of nerves in her gut tighten even further

“Oh, I didn’t realize that we were on a first name basis,” Kathryn remarked “especially considering that I’ve never seen you before in my life”

“We should have known the Maquis were involved” one of the officers guarding Seven snarled out

Seven looked between the officers—whom she didn’t recognize—and Kathryn, already starting to figure out what had happened

“Captain,” she began “this will be difficult for you to believe, but I believe that _Voyager_ is caught in a state of temporal flux. From your perspective, I’m from approximately seven years in _Voyager’s_ future”

“An interesting theory,” Kathryn nodded “here’s a better one, Captain Chakotay found out that we were ordered pursue him and had you sneak aboard to sabotage our primary systems”

“Check your sensors,” Seven urged “scan for any fluctuations in the ambient chroniton levels”

“Environmental controls _are_ fluctuating, ma’am” Harry announced

Kathryn looked from him to Seven before nodding at the two guards

“Take her to the brig” she ordered

The two officers each took one of Seven’s arms and for a moment she contemplated resisting, but, no, all that would do is get her stunned or possibly even killed, and then there’d be no one with any knowledge of what was going on. Mentally sighing she relaxed and allowed the officers to lead her into the turbolift as it descended. Suddenly another distortion rippled down again, the two officers vanishing

“Halt turbolift,” Seven ordered immediately “redirect, Engineering” Engineering was where this all started she realized as the doors opened.

Stepping out, she stopped as she was confronted by a group of decidedly angry-looking Hirogen. Before she could react, one of them let out an angry roar as he swung out his weapon, striking her in the head and knocking her out…


	3. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Seven winced as she regained consciousness, Tom would no doubt make some sort of joke about there being a record for being rendered unconscious twice in one day she thought as a hand roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Three Hirogen stood over her, one was wearing Klingon armor, the second the tradition armor worn by hunters, and the third a Nazi SS uniform.

“Hmm, this one is cunning prey,” the Hirogen in the Nazi uniform—presumably the Alpha—comment “what happened to her neural inhibitor?” he demanded

The hand holding her head back roughly yanked her head to the side, a scanner of some sort being waved over het jawline

“Gone,” one of the Hirogen announce “she must have found a way to remove it”

“Hmm,” the Alpha growled as he finally turned to Seven “how did you escape the simulations?” he demanded “how many others are with you? How did you regain control of this ship’s systems?”

Seven winced, partly from the hand still gripping her hair and partly from the blow to the head. She could feel her nanoprobes already surging to the site and repairing the damage, and realized just where—or rather _when_ —she was, it was when the Hirogen took over the ship and used the holodeck as a hunting ground

“How many others are with you?!” the Alpha roared

Seven grimaced

“There are two dozen officers with me,” she lied, she wasn’t very good at lying she was better at obfuscating the truth than denying it, she doubted that the Hirogen would believe her, but she had to do something “within an hour’s time we’ll have regained full control of the ship”

The Alpha leaned in menacingly

“You will tell me how to unlock those systems,” he hissed “or your bones will adorn my walls”

Seven winced and then nodded

“All right,” she stated “I will need access to that console” she nodded towards one of the consoles

The Alpha scowled, clearly not trusting her, but nodded

“Release her,” he ordered “but watch her” he warned as she was released. Keeping a warily eye on her ‘hosts’, Seven approached the indicated console, before suddenly pivoting on her heel and swinging out with her Borg-enhanced hand, stunning one hunter long enough to steal his weapon. The weapon was large and cumbersome, made for a much larger species like the Hirogen, but it would serve her purposes as she took aim and fired at on of the plasma coolant leads.

Alarms screaming, Seven ducked as the hunters opened fired, hurriedly scaling the ladder towards the second level and leaping off the ladder, passing through another temporal distortion.

Cautiously looking over the railings edge, she watched as the hunters looked around frantically

“Wait,” the Alpha ordered “scan the perimeter” 

Seven frowned, clearly they couldn’t see her, which could work to her advantage. Stepping back from the railing, she surveyed her surroundings, finding that Engineering in this time frame appeared dark, power was at minimal levels. Walking up to a console, she examined the sensor readings, finding that the ship was in the middle of a nebula.

Stopping she looked around, recalling when she and The Doctor had to pilot the ship alone through a dangerous nebula while the rest of the crew was placed in stasis. Taking a breath, she turned and opened a Jefferies tube hatch and began the long climb back to sick bay…

******

Getting to deck five by Jefferies tube was not in anyway pleasant. For one thing the system could do with a through cleaning, the amount of dust and grim that had been allowed to build up was incredible. Once she restored the timeline, Seven made a mental note to talk to B’Elanna about her engineering crews cleaning techniques.

Emerging from the hatch in sick bay, she found The Doctor nervously holding a hypospray like a weapon

“Oh, its you again,” he recognized as she climbed out of the hatch “what it is going on?” he demanded

“I’ll you if you tell me the stardate” Seven countered

“45968” The Doctor replied

Seven sighed

“One year before I came onboard” she realized

“ _Before_ you came onboard?” The Doctor asked “so…you’re…from the future?” he asked skeptically

“From your perspective,” Seven nodded “it appears that the ship has been…fractured along different points in time. On the Bridge, it appears as if _Voyager_ has yet to leave the Alpha Quadrant. In Engineering the Hirogen has taken over the ship”

“The who?” The Doctor asked

“Another time,” Seven dismissed “it appears that your serum has made me immune to the effects of the temporal flux,” she explained “allowing me to move between the different time frames,” she frowned “can you replicate a chroniton-infused hypospray casing?” she asked

“I think so” The Doctor nodded “why?”

“Because I’ll need to take it with me” Seven answered...

******

Exiting the turbolift onto the Bridge Seven wasn’t all that surprised when every officer in sight reached for a phaser

“What happened to my officers?” Kathryn demanded

“There was a temporal barrier in the turbolift,” Seven answered “they were unable to pass through it”

“And I suppose that you’re here to tell me about being from the future again?” Kathryn asked skeptically

“How’s Molly?” Seven asked in reply “your Irish setter? You rescued her from a pound on Taris Seti IV. She was the runt of the litter, but you felt that that she had…’spunk’.”

Kathryn frowned, studying her

“My ready room” she finally ordered…

******

“An interesting story,” Kathryn remarked as she scanned the hypospray with a tricorder after Seven had explained the situation as best she could “but, as the Ferengi say, _‘a good lie is easier to believe than the truth’,_ ” she gestured to the doors leading to the corridor that lead towards the conference room “my helmsman disappeared when she walked down that corridor, but that doesn’t mean she encountered any ‘temporal barrier’,” she nodded towards the security officer “have Mr. Kim run a full spectral analysis. For all I know this poison and Ms…Hansen here is trying to kill me”

As she reached out, Seven made a decision. Lunging, she grabbed Kathryn’s outstretched arm, grabbing the hypospray as she wrenched Kathryn’s arm behind her back, holding Kathryn flush against her as she pressed the hypospray to her neck.

“Put down your weapon,” she ordered the Lieutenant as she backed down the corridor, keeping Kathryn in front of her as the officer followed. Twisting around, she adjusted her optical implant to scan for the temporal distortions, finding one about midway down the corridor

“I’m sorry” she said as she pressed the hypospray to Kathryn’s neck. Discarding the hypospray, she pulled Kathryn back through the barrier

“Captain!” the officer called as they disappeared. Holstering his phaser he quickly tapped his combadge “this Andrews, I need help over here”

“Andrews!” Kathryn called as Seven released her, the older woman reflexively putting a hand to her neck as she spun away from Seven 

“We’ve passed into a different time frame,” Seven explained “he can’t hear or see us” as they watched two other officers came to Andrews’ side and began scanning the bulkhead.

Still rubbing her neck, Kathryn looked between Seven and three officers

“I can go anywhere on the ship now” she reasoned

“Yes” Seven nodded

“Well then, I don’t have much use for you now do I?” Kathryn challenged. She tried to move past Seven, but Seven lunged, gripping her by the shoulders

“I wouldn’t advise that,” she warned “without me you would be entering a future time frame you know nothing about”

Kathryn froze before finally sighing

“Lead the way” she muttered…


	4. Fish Out of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy :=)

******

Both women were silent as they walked down the empty corridor, passing through two more temporal barriers. In one time frame the corridor was damaged, debris littered the floor, the lights out, and in the other, the corridor was normal.

Glancing over at Kathryn, Seven curled her hands into tight fists to keep from naturally taking Kathryn’s hand as she so often did during late night walks to their quarters. This version Kathryn not only didn’t know her but also mostly didn’t trust her, especially after Seven had taken her hostage and lied about her identity, using her birth name of ‘Annika Hansen’ instead of Seven of Nine.

 _‘I miss you’_ Seven thought suddenly as she glanced over at Kathryn. The other woman looked back at her frowning, and Seven looked away guiltily, feeling her face heat up, embarrassed at being caught

“Something wrong?” Kathryn asked

“The Captain Janeway I know is…different” Seven answered vaguely

“Hmm,” Kathryn simply nodded as they rounded a corner “so where are we going?” she asked

“The Astrometrics Lab” Seven answered as they reached the turbolift

“ _Voyager_ doesn’t have an Astrometrics Lab” Kathryn scoffed

“Harry designed it,” Seven explained “or, rather, he _will_ design it”

“Harry Kim?” Kathryn asked skeptically as they stepped inside the lift

“He will become one our best officers,” Seven explained “deck eight”

“ _Our_ best officers?” Kathryn repeated, eyebrow raised

“I will become your Astrometrics officer” Seven _‘and more’_ she added silently

Kathryn nodded slowly as she digested this information. Shaking her head she asked

“Why are we going to Astrometics?”

“It has temporal sensors we can use to map the ship and find out how many different time frames we’re dealing with” Seven explained

Kathryn’s eyebrows rose again

“You’re telling me that Harry Kim invented temporal sensors?” she asked skeptically

“No,” Seven stated “we used Borg technology”

“Borg?” Kathryn exclaimed as the doors opened and Seven stepped out

“You will…encounter the Collective on several occasions,” she explained. She nodded down the corridor “are you coming or staying?”

Kathryn sighed

“I _hate_ time travel” she muttered disgustedly as she stepped out of the turbolift…

******

Passing through another temporal barrier on their way to Astrometrics they entered a darkened corridor, the red alert klaxon droned on around them as they came across two crewmen laying on the deck

“She’s got a pulse” Kathryn announced as they both crouched down and examined them. Finding a discarded tricorder, Seven quickly picked it up and began scanning

“I’m detecting a strong neurogenic field,” she announced “this could be the time we encountered the telepathic pitcher plant,” she reasoned “ _or_ it could be the time that aliens invaded our dreams,” she added, at a loss and not liking it. Shutting the tricorder, she tossed it aside and stood up “come”

“We can’t just leave them” Kathryn objected

“If we restore the timeline they will fine” Seven explained. Still clearly reluctant, Kathryn stood up and followed her down the corridor, both women passing through yet another temporal barrier…

******

Reaching Astrometrics, both women were drawn up short. The consoles all looked different, more advanced, what was clearly alien technology was integrated with the standard Starfleet technology. The two officers—a man and woman—manning the controls both turned, staring at Seven and Kathryn with clear surprise

“Captain?” the man asked

“Seven?” the woman echoed

“I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you, Lieutenant” Kathryn replied diplomatically

“It’s me, Naomi Wildman” the young lieutenant replied as Seven looked towards her male companion, who looked equally shocked

“How did you…?” he asked

“Icheb?” Seven asked

“Yes” he nodded

“Something tells me that you weren't expecting us” Kathryn noted

“No, ma’am” Icheb nodded

“That’s because you both died,” the adult Naomi explained hesitantly “…twenty years ago”

“I can assure you, we haven’t risen from the dead,” Seven explained “ _Voyager_ appears to be caught in a state of temporal flux; different areas of the ship have been fractured into different time frames”

“Thirty seven, to be exact” Naomi explained

“How’d you manage to calculate that?” Kathryn asked in surprise

Naomi blushed slightly

“We’ve had twenty years to update the sensors” she explained as Icheb pulled up a diagram of _Voyager_ on the main viewscreen, different areas colored in different colors to denote the different time frames “a chronokenetic surge interacted with the warp core” Naomi explained

“The accident that happened in your time frame” Kathryn reasoned as she glanced at Seven

“It shattered the space-time continuum aboard the ship” Icheb explained

“If we could find a point in time where this all began,” Kathryn began “then, in theory…”

“…we could force the ship back into temporal sync,” Seven nodded as she turned to Icheb and Naomi “I was in Engineering when this occurred, by the warp core” she explained

“Yes,” Icheb nodded “that point seems to have been the epicenter of the fracturing. Unfortunately, it appears to have been…obliterated”

“I have an Ensign Samantha Wildman on my crew” Kathryn commented to Naomi

“My mother,” Naomi answered “when I was little, there was nothing I wanted more than to be ‘assistant captain’.” she explained fondly

“Naomi was the first child born onboard _Voyager_ ,” Seven explained “and we rescued Icheb from the Borg a few years later,” she frowned as an idea suddenly occurred to her and gestured to the consoles “may I?” she asked

“Of course” Naomi nodded eagerly as Seven pulled up information from the ship’s Borg database

“Captain,” she gestured for Kathryn to join her “when a Borg cube travels through a transwarp conduit, the temporal stresses are extreme. To keep the different sections of the cube in temporal sync a series of chroniton fields are projected throughout the cube via a series of conduits,” she pulled up the diagram of _Voyager_ again “now, if we can infuse chronitons throughout the ship, we might be able to force the ship back into temporal sync to the moment just before the chronoketnetic surge struck the warp core. Since the surge will last for approximately six to seven seconds that should give me enough time to deflect the surge”

“All right” Kathryn nodded

“Unfortunately, even if we could replicate the conduits, there’s no way of taking them into the different time frames” Seven pointed out

Kathryn frowned, suddenly brightening

“What about the bio-neural circuitry?” she wondered “it runs throughout the entire ship like a nervous system,” she turned to Seven “if we could replicate more of your serum, we could inject the gel packs with it”

“Effectively inoculating the entire ship” Seven nodded, unable to keep the small pleased smile off her face at Kathryn’s brilliance

Kathryn smiled back in return

“Let’s get started” she proclaimed

“But there’s only two of you,” Naomi called out worriedly “maybe we should come with you” she suggested

Seven and Kathryn paused in the doorway, looking between each other

“No,” Seven stated “the Temporal Prime Directive is still valid. The less individuals involved reduces the risk to the timeline”

Naomi looked as if she wanted to argue the point, but then sighed as Icheb came over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Seven briefly wondered what their relationship was like in this point in time. Were they in a relationship? Merely good friends?

“Good luck then” Naomi proclaimed

“Thanks” Kathryn nodded as the two women left the lab

******

Kathryn glanced at Seven as they left Astrometrics

“So.” she began “I’m guessing that ‘Annika Hansen’ isn’t your real name?” she asked

“It was” Seven answered shortly...


	5. Glimpses of Things to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“I’ve replicated these belts with the same chroniton infusion as the serum,” the EMH explained as he helped Kathryn into the vest-like harness while Seven adjusted her own, the black contrasting with the grey-smudged blue of her biosuit “they should be able pass through the temporal barriers with you both”

“I didn’t realize that your program was so versatile” Kathryn remarked

“Normally it isn’t,” The Doctor remarked “but when you’re thrown into the deep end of the galaxy and left running as long as I have you pick up a few things”

“How long have you been running?” Kathryn wondered

“Since our original doctor was killed” the EMH explained

“Killed?” Kathryn echoed “how?”

The EMH scoffed, exasperated

“In the incident that left us stranded in the Delta Qau—”

“Doctor,” Seven interrupted “the Temporal Prime Directive?”

“Hmm?” the hologram looked between the two women “oh. Yes. Of course” seemingly realizing his error he quickly left the two alone. Now alone, Kathryn looked at Seven pointedly

“The ‘Delta Quadrant’? Is that what he was going to say?” she demanded

“I can’t tell you” Seven reminded her

Kathryn sighed, clearly annoyed

“I’ll take the upper decks, you take the lower” she ordered

“No” Seven stated

Kathryn looked at her sharply, clearly not expecting Seven to disagree

“It’ll save time” she objected

“Perhaps,” Seven allowed “however, without my assistance you would be walking into a future you know nothing about. In addition we would be unable to communicate with each other in the event that something goes wrong. Working together will take more time, but it will be safer”

Kathryn assessed her before she smirked

“All right,” she nodded “after you…Seven”

******

The first gel pack relay was right outside sick bay, through another temporal barrier. Opening the panel, Seven loaded the hypospray as Kathryn crouched down next to her

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, not waiting for Seven to respond she continued “I started out with a crew of one hundred and fifty three. I already know I lose my doctor. So, how many more do I lose?”

Seven frowned

“We’ll experience causalities like other starships, but we’ll gain new crewmembers” she explained

“Like you?” Kathryn asked “you’re obviously not Starfleet, so how _do_ you get onboard?”

“You rescued me” Seven answered vaguely

“After we get stranded in the Delta Quadrant,” Kathryn stated “how does that happen?”

Seven glanced at her

“You once told me to not ask questions that you don’t want to know the answer to,” she answered as she injected the gel pack, the familiar ripple of the temporal distortion pulsating across it. Putting the hypospray away, Seven looked up as a creature suddenly came flying down the corridor towards them “run!” she ordered, hurriedly getting to her feet and shoving Kathryn through another temporal barrier, the creature attempting to follow and disappeared once it reached the barrier

“What the hell was _that_?” Kathryn demanded

“I believe it was a macrovirus,” Seven panted out “they infected the ship several years ago”

“It sounds like its going to be one disaster after another on this ship,” Kathryn sighed “it doesn’t seem like my first command is exactly shaping up the way I’d hoped”

Seven smirked

“Perhaps,” she nodded “but you also told me that Starfleet captains do not chose their missions, the mission chooses them; you’re going to have the opportunity to study species that no Human has ever seen”

“Including some very large germs” Kathryn scoffed…

******

Their next stop was Cargo Bay Two, as the doors slid open, both women froze as they entered, the harsh green-yellow lighting of Borg technology illuminating the area as Borg drones milled about

“I think you’d better explain this one” Kathryn muttered as they cautiously entered

“This must be the time you forged a temporarily alliance with the Borg” Seven reasoned as three drones suddenly stopped in front of them. One drone approached, stepping up right to Seven

“ _ **Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01,**_ ” the multilayered rumble of the Collective echoed across the cargo bay “ _ **state your intentions**_ "

“ _Voyager_ is caught in a state of temporal flux” Seven announced

“ _ **We concur**_ ” the Collective declared

“We have the means to restore the proper timeline,” Seven explained “allow us to proceed”

“ _ **You are no longer Borg,**_ ” the Collective accused “ _ **your plan is flawed, inefficient. Two individuals are unable to complete the task,**_ ” one drone suddenly grabbed Kathryn from behind “ _ **you will be assimilated**_ "

“What are they doing?” Kathryn demanded as she fought against the drone’s grip

“ _ **Once assimilated you will assimilate others,**_ ” the Collective explained “ _ **the task can then be completed more efficiently**_ ”

“No,” Seven stated “allow us to proceed,” she ordered “comply!”

There was an agonizing pause before the drone holding Kathryn suddenly released her

“ _ **Proceed**_ ” the Collective declared as the drones surrounding them stepped back…


	6. Astray in a Dark Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six! Short but here. Enjoy :=)

******

Exiting the cargo bay unharmed, Seven could feel Kathryn’s eyes on her, studying, assessing

“So…,” the captain began “care to explain?”

Seven huffed out an annoyed sigh

“As I said, you rescued me” she reiterated

“From the Borg” Kathryn guessed

“Yes” Seven answered

Kathryn let out a tired sigh

“This day keeps getting better and better” she muttered

Seven smirked as a quotation suddenly occurred to her

“ _‘In the journey that is my life, I found myself astray in a dark wood where the straight path had been lost’_ ” she recited

Kathryn stopped, staring at her, surprised

“I didn’t think the Borg would consider Dante’s _Inferno_ ‘worthy’ of assimilation” she remarked

“Actually, I read your copy” Seven admitted, which caused Kathryn’s eyebrows to rise even further

“My fiancé gave me that as an engagement gift, I’ve never lent it to anyone” she remarked

“Regardless,” Seven shrugged, stamping down the jealousy she felt at the thought of Kathryn’s past lovers “it is an apt statement,” she explained “having knowledge of future events may be beneficial in some circumstances, but it will also rob you of the joy of discovering those events for yourself”

Kathryn studied her for a moment, smirking

“Former Borg drone _and_ philosopher,” she remarked “is there anything you can’t do?”

“I don’t know” Seven admitted honestly…

******

The next gel pack relay was in one of the holodecks. Entering through a Jefferies tube they found themselves both suddenly rendered in black and white

“A monochromatic environment?” Kathryn questioned as they made their way through a cave-like structure in the program

“It’s called ‘black and white’,” Seven corrected “Tom Paris based it on various science-fiction serials from the 20th century” she explained as Kathryn picked up a large boxy device and examined it

“Interesting technology” she remarked dryly

“Captain Proton’s rocket pack” Seven identified

“Captain Proton?” Kathryn echoed

Seven smirked

“The savior of the universe” she explained

Kathryn put the rocket pack down, looking none too impressed

“I didn’t realize Mr. Paris’ tastes were so juvenile” she remarked

“Actually, that’s why most of the crew likes him” Seven explained as they made their way through the simulation, eventually coming upon what was clearly a laboratory (as viewed through the lens of 1930s science-fiction albeit), but so far they had yet to encounter any characters, but that could change at any moment Seven know

“Over here” Kathryn called, gesturing to a pile of rocks, a noticeable blue glow emanating from behind them, the only splash of color in the otherwise black and white environment

“We should hurry” Seven warned as she reached for one of the rocks

“HALT! IN THE NAME OF CHAOTICA!” a voice suddenly boomed in a melodramatic tone. Turning, both women were confronted by the Lonzak holo-character, several superfluous extras, and the terrifying (to a 1930s audience) Satan’s Robot

“Uh-oh” Kathryn muttered as Lonzak gestured grandiosely towards them

“SEIZE THEM!” he proclaimed as Satan’s robot began to shuffle towards them

“Computer! Deactivate program!” Seven called out as both women backed away

“ _Unable to comply,_ ” the computer announced “ _holodeck controls are off-line_ ”

“Whoa now, wait a minute” Kathryn tried as the robot advanced on her, quickly grabbing her in a bear hug as two of the guards seized Seven

“My liege,” Lonzak bowed deeply as Dr. Chaotica himself approached “they were trying to sabotage your laboratory”

“Fool!” Chaotica spat. He gestured grandly to Kathryn “don’t you recognize, Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People?” he smiled oily at Kathryn “I’m pleased to see you again, my dear,” he proclaimed “now, I can have the pleasure of watching you _die_ ” he exclaimed as the soundtrack took a dramatic turn…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
